Badou Nails
Badou Nails (バドー・ネイルズ, Badō Neiruzu), is one of the main characters in DOGS. His voice actor in the OVA is Akira Ishida. Appearance Badou has freckles, long red hair and wears an eyepatch over his right eye, which he lost to Berthein in an incident seven years ago. He has a scar over that eye and one in the middle of his right hand. In the OVA and in DOGS: Prelude, Badou wears a long green or camo-print coat (respectively) with a fur collar, over casual t-shirts and jeans. In the manga he often wears blue coveralls and sometimes wears a wristband. He usually has a cigarette between his lips. Personality Badou is a chain smoking, freelance information broker and photographer. His mood directly corresponds to the availability of cigarettes and the level of nicotine in his blood. Mimi notes that normally he's a coward, running away from danger and conflict, but when he has a nicotine-deprivation fit he becomes murderous and unstable. While in this state, he appears to deem gunsmoke as a suitable substitute for tobacco smoke. However, he swings back to normal after a cigarette. Mimi also notes that Badou is very unlucky. He gathers "sensitive information" in the shady parts of town and sells them to the highest bidder. He says he's struggling to survive in the recent recession, which may be why he takes so many jobs from Grandma Liza. He had an older brother named Dave whom he believes is dead. His brother was a P.I., and is the reason Badou began smoking at an early age and became a freelance broker himself. When Badou and his brother were investigating the underground seven years ago, Richter Berthein led the group sent to kill them. He was the one who attacked Badou, causing him to lose an eye. Badou is Heine's "work" partner, and the two are often assigned various jobs by Grandma Liza; together they're known by many of their adversaries as "White Hair and Eyepatch." Relationships Heine Heine was introduced to him by the Bishop. He works with Heine on various jobs assigned by Grandma Liza. Though Heine distances himself from everyone, they work well together and help each other (mainly Heine rescues Badou from sticky situations). Badou acknowledges and respects Heine's strength but doesn't know the details of his past. Dave Dave was Badou's older brother whom he believes is dead. Dave was a freelance journalist and appears to be the reason Badou began smoking at an early age and became a freelance journalist himself. Mimi Mimi is a freelance information broker as well and is Badou's friend and confidant. She often jokes at Badou's expense, usually about the messes he gets into. At one point Badou requests for her to investigate the swords that both Naoto and Einstürzen's soldiers use. Mihai Badou and Mihai have an amiable if not notably close relationship. Badou sometimes calls him "gramps" or "old man." Richter Berthein When Badou and his brother were investigating the underground seven years ago, Berthein led the group sent to kill them. He was the one who attacked Badou, causing him to lose an eye. Berthein tries to kill Badou again later, with his hypnotized orchestra. History Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling In The Dark Badou Nails takes an incriminating photo of masochistic crime boss Domino Bourdone. Before his hit men kill Badou, he is saved by Mihai Mihaeroff. When Bourdone he mobilizes a large force and surrounds the Buon Viaggio, demanding the "secret file" back. Badou says he cannot negotiate, as the camera was destroyed earlier by the hit men. Shortly after, Badou runs of out nicotine, and single-handedly defeats Bourdone's men in a berserk rage, much to the surprise of Mihai and Mimi, one of Badou's colleagues. Instead of killing Bourdone, however, he asks for a cigarette. Dogs: Bullets & Carnage Weapons Badou uses a pair of Ingram MAC-10 machine pistols. In his fight with Berthein and his orchestra, he uses a Glock 17 or possible 24 and an M1911A1. Gallery GunSmoker BadouNails.jpg|Badou in the OVA 554px-L 762942a2d4d44ff9a23b7fb5cb814af0.png|Badou's Scar Trivia *Badou's last name is tribute to one of Shirow's favorite bands, "Nine Inch Nails," as stated at the end of DOGS: Prelude *Badou is a French name, pronounced 'bah-doo.' In Japanese, however, it is pronounced 'bah-doh.' Quotes *''"Shut up, Mimi. By the way, do you have a cigarette?"'' *''"I ain't gettin' done in without a last smoke!"'' *''"This is a lot different from renting Mark of the Killer ''from the video store!" *''"Nobody gives a shit about your stupid freakin' sibling rivalry!! All of you can just FUCK OFF!!"'' Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters